


Just Go With It

by lu_lu_2006



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lu_2006/pseuds/lu_lu_2006
Summary: George and his mother move to Florida, USA in hopes to escape their tragic, cruel past.Starting a new school, George hopes to just blend in and get through it day by day, dealing with it alone and staying in the shadows. To him, nothing could help him get over his past, so he just simply didn't try. Besides, just pushing it all down and ignoring it worked just fine, didn't it?Now why on Earth did Dream have to ruin everything?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter One- A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic within this fandom, so I decided to start it with a long one :)  
> Please do not send this fic to the CC or anyone mentioned in this story, it is simply a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes for their fans.   
> I am British myself, so I am sorry if there are any inaccuracies with how American schooling works, my only knowledge comes from movies and fics I have read myself.   
> Also, I am sorry for any writing or grammar mistakes within the text, I don't always proof read and even when I do, I often have a problem seeing my own mistakes, so I am sorry for that.   
> Enjoy <3

“George, come on, we will be late if you don’t hurry up!” shouted George’s mother, scrambling around the house, frantically picking up any items left behind.

George just grumbled in response, knowing his mother was likely just being over dramatic. They lived just a half an hour driver from the airport and still had over four hours until the plane took off. 

He stuffed the last of his things into his backpack. Most of the things he owned were already in Florida, having been transported to his new home by the moving company. With him he just had his electronics, such as his phone and laptop, as well as a few pillows and a blanket, mostly for the plane ride. 

“George!” screamed his mother, once again. Although her constant nagging frustrated him, he understood all the stress she was under right now and felt a wince of sympathy run through him. He will most likely never be able to comprehend all that she did and gave up for him. 

“Coming mum! Just a second!” replied George, swinging his bag around himself, sliding each of his arms through the deep blue straps. 

He hurriedly ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The carpet on each step, once a pale, cream colour, was now dirty yellow, through years of abuse and being worn down by each foot that stepped on it. It almost reminded George of himself, in a way. 

He reached his doorway, seeing the oak door wide open. Outside, his mother was helping the taxi man load their luggage into the boot of the black vehicle. They chatted as they worked, smiles on both their faces. 

George almost couldn’t believe it. It was finally over, everything. He was finally getting out, getting away from the cruel place that would likely haunt him for the rest of his life, drifting into his daydreams and leading his nightmares. 

A wide, gleaming smile overtook his face too, relishing in his own freedom. 

“Come on, George, get your things in here.” Said Georges mother, noticing him standing in the doorway. 

George promptly made his way over to the car, removing his phone for the journey before shoving the rest of his bag into the boot, along with all the other bags they had with them. He saw his mother grab a light pink pillow before confirming to the taxi driver her could close it. She likely planned on getting a little shut eye during the ride to the airport, or at least in case there was traffic. 

Marley, Georges mother, went back to shut and lock the doors behind them, while George climbed into the back seats of the car. He wasn’t so sure, but he could have sworn he saw her stop for a moment, even just a second, perhaps to take in the reality of what this meant. Then, she promptly took in a large breath, before turning around and walking back towards the car, jumping in the front seat, by the driver. 

“Are you sure you got everything?” asked his mother, looking at him through the front mirror, doing her seatbelt. 

“Absolutely sure!” smiled George back, relaxing into the dark, leather seats.

“Alright then, I suppose we better be off!” chuckled Marley in response, looking towards the driver, who in turn started the engine, before pulling off and beginning to drive away. 

For a few moments, George looked back towards the house he once called his own, personal hell, before closing his eyes in the fact that he would never have to see it again, nor the man he once called his father. 

-

“Make sure your seatbelt is on. They’ll be coming around soon to let us all know,” whispered Georges mother into his ear.

In almost perfect timing, the seatbelt sign flashed on above their heads, signalling them to strap in for their shortly coming landing. In turn, everyone around them began turning around and buckling themselves in. 

Like his mother said, soon enough, a kind flight attendant came around each row, making sure everyone was safely strapped in, before appearing to take a seat herself. 

“Okay, ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between, I would like to thank you for being such wonderful passengers on this plane during the flight this evening. Like the rest of the flight so far, we are expecting a calm, peaceful, soft landing on the runway. When we land, be ensure you stay seated until the plane is fully stopped, and you have been instructed to do so by myself or another member of the flight crew.” Spoke the pilot over the intercom. 

George looked out of the window as the aircraft neared the ground, looking over the city he knew he was about to call his home. Rows of houses and beaches, lined with crystal clear, beautifully clear oceans soared beneath him. God, he couldn’t believe he would be within a driving distance of Disney Land!  
He felt a small pang in his chest as he thought about how he was to start school in just a week. Having to make new friends, learn a new schedule, get used to American culture of all things, him having been so used to England’s customs was going to be so difficult. 

Well, he supposed, he didn’t necessarily have to make new friends, he had dealt with a lack of friends back in England after everything came out and no one wanted to be associated with him anymore, so it wouldn’t be anything new to him, to be fair. 

Besides, the higher profile he kept, the more people he got to know, the harder it would be to keep his secret. If people found out, he didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t want to go through everything all over again, not because he was ashamed or embarrassed anymore, but because he was simply just tired, exhausted. 

So yes, perhaps it was best if he decided to stay within the shadows, out of any spotlight, no one would care much about the new kid, right? People would talk about him for a week, then be over it. How hard can it be?

-

“It’s just around this corner, we are nearly there, I promise,” grinned Georges mother at him, giving him a small thumbs up and she continued driving. 

He was feeling ill after driving for so long, it felt like hours, it likely was. The airport was packed, along with the roads, so it had taken over twice as long to get to their new home as it should of. Marley had driven them there, having taken a taxi to where her car was being stored after it had been brought to the nation from England. 

“Yeah, okay mum, I just want to get out of this car. I think I’m going to throw up soon if I don’t. I’m just so tired,” groaned George in reply, resting his sweating forehead against the cool window.

“That’ll be the jet lag getting to you, don’t worry though. I’m sure we will be out of it and into the new time zone by the time you start school.”

George didn’t reply, only continuing to rest. After a minute or so of silence, George felt the car begin to slow down, turning into what felt like a small area, filled with gravely paths. He opened his eyes, only to see a magnificent white palace, as he would describe it. It may have been slightly larger than the average American home, but his shock was mostly attributed to just how small the average British home was in comparison. 

Slowly sitting up, he began to open the car door, wanting to get a closer look at his new home. Instantly, he was hit with the Orlando heat he had been told to prepare himself for. 

He groaned, pushing himself out of the car and making his way round the back of it, where his mum was now stood, moving things onto the driveway from the boot. 

She handed him the keys and he went to unlock the front door. As he took a step inside, he immediately mentally thanked whoever had been here last and made sure to leave the air-con running. 

Feet tapping lightly against the smooth tiles along the front hall, he glanced around at his new home. The front area was gorgeous, open and clean. He could see his kitchen through a doorway, white and glimmering. As much as he wanted to explore, however, right now, he just wanted to lie down. 

“Here you are. I’m pretty sure your room is the last one, at the end of the hall upstairs. It is facing the front street, as far as I’m aware. If not though, just look for the one with all your things,” smiled his mother, placing his backpack he had brought with him in front of him. 

“Thanks, mum,” he responded, the corners of his mouth spiking upwards to match his mothers. He grabbed his things, before making his way upstairs. Passing by three or four doors, other bedrooms and bathrooms, he’s assuming, he reached the end of the hallway. 

It wasn’t much, just a plain, white door with a handle on it. He also noticed it had a lock on it, which surprised him, you didn’t really have those in England, unless you fit it yourself, he guessed it was more common in America. 

Pushing the door lightly, the oak barrier widened, giving him a glimpse into the room. Yeah, this was definitely his room all right. His bed, which he hadn’t used yet, but he had picked out with his mother while they were designing the interior of the home, sat up against the wall, near the window. A large TV, opposite the bed, stood hanging on the wall opposite, a PS4 and Xbox One sat beneath it. 

On the other side of the room, sat his desk, where he would need to set up his laptop. There was also a large, blue set of draws and a matching wardrobe, most likely already full of his clothes. 

He sighed, dropping his bag to the floor, before rummaging through it and grabbing his phone and charger. He found the nearest plug socket, before plugging it in and putting his phone on charge. It was nearly dead from the plane ride. 

Stripping himself of his shoes and shirt, he then collapsed onto his bed, feeling himself sink into the soft memory foam. Then, he closed his eyes, drifting into a soft, dreamless sleep. 

-


	2. Chapter Two: A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the second chapter. :)  
> Again, I would like to point out I have almost no knowledge of how American schools work, so sorry if anything is inaccurate. I, myself, am British, so some of the 'school' related things may seem more British than American, where the story takes place, so, for that, I am sorry.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, lots of love, Lucs <3

“George! Come on, you’ll be late for your first day if you aren’t careful,” shouted Marley up the stairs. 

George just grumbled under his breath, still extremely tired after waking up in the early hours of the morning. He had woken at about 2am, too worried about the coming day at school to get back to sleep. Not to mention, he was sure he still wasn’t into the correct time zone yet, even if his mother was. 

Adjusting his dark blue shirt, he grabbed his nearly empty backpack. It was also dark blue, being one of the only colours he could see. 

Him and his mother had made the short trek to his new school the day before, making sure he was confident in what way he should be going to get there. Florida, as usual, was immensely hot. George cringed just thinking about the heat shining down on him during his trip to school. With time, he was sure he would get used to the heat. However, right now, in contrast to the weather he was used to back in England, it felt like he was in hell.

Running his hands through his hair and taking in a large sigh, George left his bedroom, walking down the hall and then down the stairs. In the short week he had been here, he had already decided he loved it. Par from the weather, which was often solved with some amazing air-con, the city was absolutely beautiful.

Of course, there were signs everywhere, pointing towards the world-famous theme park just a short half an hour drive from him. A lot of the busy streets were lined with towering palm trees, swaying gently back and forth. Americans were also surprisingly social. Repeatedly while he was out, random people had started conversations with him, talking about nothing yet still having him enjoy every moment of it.

It felt amazing to have no one know his past. He was beginning to really love his new home. Plus, for some reason, everyone was obsessed with his British accent. Must be an American thing. 

Reaching the doorway of the kitchen, he was immediately hit with the strong smell of toast and jam. 

“Breakfast ready?” questioned George, glancing around the room for any sight of a plate filled with delicious food. 

Since moving, his mother had decided to make it tradition for the two of them to eat breakfast together every morning, something they couldn’t do back in England. On the weekends, she made an extravagant feast in the mornings, filled with all foods you can imagine, it almost looked like a scene from a movie. On the weekdays, however, when he had school, a simpler meal was made, but still with just as much love.

“Yeah, just buttering the last piece. We’ve got toast and jam, with orange or apple juice, it’s up to you,” replied his mother, before turning around and placing a large plate of toast on the island in the kitchen. 

“Uh, I’ll take some apple juice, please,” request George in response. He sat down at the island, grabbing a slice from the top of the pile, before wolfing it down. He was feeling particularly hungry that morning. 

His mother placed a glass in front of him, along with a carton of apple juice, presuming he could pour himself however much he wanted. She quickly took to clearing everything up and putting things away. 

George continued to scoff down his food, albeit a bit slower, as he also scrolled through his phone at the same time. Soon enough, his mother took a seat before him, joining in on the feasting, too. 

“So,” spoke his mother as she swallowed her first bite, “you looking forward to your first day?” she continued. 

“I guess,” mused George, not particularly interested in the conversation. In all honesty, as much as the rest of the city had been amazing so far, he was certainly not looking forward to his first day of school. If anything, he just wanted to be home schooled, cooped up in his room for the rest of his education. Sadly, his mother disagreed.

Georges mother just smiled, almost in sympathy, knowing her son, even through his lies and reluctance, “you’ll do just fine, sweetheart, you’ll make new friends really quick and find your spot! Only two more years to go!” 

Referencing him becoming a junior, which still felt weird for him to say, he considered she was right. Only two more years of school, then he would be out. After surviving the last eleven years of it, he was sure he could handle another two.

“Thanks mum, I appreciate it. Anyway, though, I should probably be off, if I don’t want to be late, you know,” he gave his mum a bright smile, before getting up and walking out the kitchen, hearing his mum shouted a ‘goodbye’ to him as he left. 

-

Walking up the steps of the large building, George gulped as he looked around at all the other students, most of whom were in loving hugs with their friends, who they have likely missed over the summer holidays. 

He felt an ache in his chest as he realised, he couldn’t do that, as anyone who he had considered his friend was left a thousand miles away. 

Strolling through the large, wide open doors, George immediately set off to find the main office, where he had been instructed to go by a letter sent to his home. He was to get his schedule from there and sign in, as it was his first day. 

Looking around, George looked for anything that would tell him where he needed to go to find the place he was looking for. Originally, he had been told that it was fairly near to the entrance of the school, just down the hall, then turn right. So, he figured he would follow that advice. 

Glancing around the corner, he spotted exactly what he wanted. A large sign, entitled ‘MAIN OFFICE’ sat above a wooden door, a glass window in the middle of it and across the wall on each side. He figured that was exactly where he had to go. 

Mindful of dodging any walking students, George did a small job towards the room, before opening the door and slipping inside. 

There was a desk directly in front of him, right in the middle of the room. On each side, two benches were seated against the wall, posters hanging above them, filled with ‘advice’ for the readers. On one of the benches, sat a boy who looked about Georges age, wearing a simple blue shirt with black jeans and a bandana in his hair.

George went up to the desk in the middle of the room, a kind looking young woman sat behind the desk, seemingly lost in her own world, typing into the computer. 

“Uhm, excuse me, Miss? I’m George Davidson, I’m new. This is my first day. I was told I had to come here,” explained George, giving the lady an awkward, grimaced smile. 

“Oh, welcome to Orlando High, George. I’m Ms Peterson, I work here in the office. Let me just grab your schedule, then I’ll introduce you to your guide. They are another student who attends the school, in your year who will show you around and help you get settled in.”

She got up and began to walk away, presumably to find Georges schedule. A small door, which George had not yet noticed, in the back of the room was opened by Ms Peterson, who went in and closed it behind her. 

George felt a bit frightened by what she had told him, he didn’t exactly want to have a guide to show him around. As much as he appreciated the help, he was a very awkward person and often struggled with social interaction. Plus, knowing how Americans were so far, his guide would be very in favour of keeping a constant conversation. George just wanted to be able to keep to himself. 

Exiting the other mysterious room, Ms Peterson walked over to George, before handing him two pieces of paper, along with a book, which had ‘Diary’ printed across it. In the corner of the front cover, it had ‘George Davidson’ written on it. 

“Here’s your diary, which you will use to write homework in and stick your schedule into. You will need to bring it around with you everywhere, failure to will earn you a detention. There, you have two copies of your schedule. Only one needs to be stuck in, the other could be kept at home, glued to the inside of your locker, or just kept somewhere safe as a spare,” explained the worker as George flicked through the small book and examined the timetable in his hands. 

“Okay, now that’s done with, I’ll introduce you to your tour guide. I’ll warn you, he’s quite the excitable young man, with a less than perfect record. But he’s a nice boy, I’m sure the two of you will get alone great.”

She led him across the room, to where the boy George had noticed was sat on the bench, eyes glued to his phone.

“Mr Armstrong, this is George Davidson, he’s the student you will be showing around over the next few days,” began Ms Peterson. 

George sent a small smile towards the boy, who quickly put his phone away and stood up. He was around an inch taller than George and, upon seeing George, let a small smirk cross over his face. He crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. 

“What’s up, the names Nick, but you can call me Sapnap, everyone does,” he declared.

“Hi, I’m George, obviously, Ms just said that,” George laughed, awkwardly realising what he said, knowing he was repeating after the teacher. 

“Alright, well, I’ll leave you two boys to it. Nick, I expect you to be nice to George here, make sure you aren’t playing any pranks, alright?” sterned Ms Peterson, raising her eyebrow. 

“Of course, Ms, I learned my lesson. Besides, I’m not that mean,” joked the boy, uncrossing his arms and throwing his hands lazily into his pockets. 

With that, Sapnap beckoned George with his head, before walking away, towards the exit of the office. George hurriedly went after him, walking in pace behind him, trying to shove his things into his pockets. 

Sapnap didn’t say much at first, just led George along the corridors until they reached a double doorway, with the word ‘Library’ printed above it. George figured it would be quieter in there, so he was glad Sapnap had decided to bring him there. The other boy led them towards the back of the library, before finding an empty table in a mostly deserted area and taking a seat, nodding for George to take one beside him as well. In turn, George sat beside him. 

“So, that’s a nice accent you got there, where you from?” asked Sapnap.

“Uhm, I’m from England, London to be specific. I just moved here recently, around a week ago, with my mum,” responded George, praying Sapnap wouldn’t mention anything about how George didn’t say anything about his dad. Thankfully, he didn’t. 

“Oh, cool,” he continued, “well, let’s have a look at your schedule then, see what you have.”

George passed over his papers, watching as Sapnap’s eyes skimmed over them, acknowledging the different subjects and times that littered the page. As he did so, George had a look around the large room they were in. 

Massive bookshelves lined the walls of the room, as well as metal tables which were spread across the floor. On the other side of the room, he saw a desk, with an elderly woman sat behind it, wearing small, grey glasses. He presumed she was the librarian. 

A couple other students were there, some alone, some with their friends, catching up. It was mostly quiet, due to it being a library.

“Okay, well we have a few classes together. We both have physics, English language, Spanish and math together,” he hummed, as if considering a few things, “from what I can tell, you have at least one person from my friend group in all of your classes, so you should always have someone to show you around if I’m not there.”

“Your friend group?” questioned George, unsure exactly what Sapnap meant by that, he hadn’t been expecting him to immediately ask George to join, if at all. 

“Well, yeah, if I’m going to be your tour guide or whatever, you’re probably going to be hanging out with us a lot. Don’t worry, though, they are all super nice. I’ll introduce you to them later. We are juniors, so we don’t start class until later, so they aren’t in yet. We just came earlier so you could get settled in and I could help you with that,” elaborated Sapnap.

George was a bit surprised to be accepted so easily, then again, he had no idea how things worked here, so perhaps it was custom. He just hoped Sapnap was right and the group would be nice to him like Sapnap was being. 

“Oh, well, thanks, I guess,” smiled George, “how many people are in the group?” he asked. 

“Oh, well, there’s quite a few of them. My best friend is Dream, his real name is Clay, but no one calls him that. Then there’s Bad, real name Daryll, but again he doesn’t go by it. He also doesn’t live up to the nickname in the slightest, he’s practically a ball of fluff. His best friend is Skeppy. Next up is Ellie, she’s Dream’s girlfriend, though we aren’t the biggest fan of her, don’t tell him that though,” he winked at George, making him giggle. 

“Then there is Wilbur and Niki, there not as much part of the group, but are still good friends of ours. They will be seniors this year. Then you have Tommy and Tubbo, who are best friends, they are in the year below us, Tommy tries to act and be as big as us, but he’s really just a child. Tubbo’s amazing though. Finally, there is Techno, real name Dave, though again, he goes by Techno. Him and Dream are kind of rivals, they are both extremely smart and athletic, always competing against each other for better grades and captain of the sports teams. The whole school knows about their rivalry.”

George frowns slightly, he’s not so sure about the group anymore, if members of it don’t like each other, it sounds like too much drama will be happening. 

“Don’t worry though, they are actually pretty good friends, they just act like they hate each other and have the rivalry going as a joke. Whenever one beats the other, they are always super supportive. It’s just the other students who constantly try to stir things up,” Sapnap finished, quickly handing George his things, realising he was still holding them. 

George sighed internally, he was happy there was no real anger between the two, he was not looking forward to dealing with that, should they have actually disliked each other. 

“Oh, also, Drista, Dream’s sister, is starting as a freshman this year, so expect to have her around a bit, she loved annoying Dream and we love watching it. Her real name is Daniella, but we call her Drista, because, you know, it’s a combination of ‘Dream’ and ‘sister’,” laughed Sapnap, with George joining in too. 

“Anyway, we should probably go walk around now. I’ll take you to each of your classes, so you know where you are, until it’s time for second period. We might even see Drista, Tommy or Tubbo around, they will be going to their first period soon, since they are in the younger years and have class already,” decided Sapnap, beginning to get up, “oh, and I’ll show you to your locker, so you can put that bag away. Your combination and locker number should be inside your diary.”

George nodded in confirmation, before getting up and following Sapnap out of the library. The hallways were slightly less full now, what with everyone beginning to make their way to class. 

As he trailed after the boy with the bandana down the corridors, he internally sighed to himself, thinking, maybe this new school thing won’t be so bad after all.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
> Next up, we will see George experiencing American High School for the first time, as well as meeting the rest of the squad.   
> See you next time! <3


	3. Chapter Three: Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome to chapter three. :)  
> Thank you to anyone who has helped me on learning American slang and correcting me where I got facts about it's schooling system wrong, it's really helpful. <3  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Well it wasn’t my fault they thought my hobbies were bad! I mean, aren’t they the ones always preaching about having your own likes and dislikes!” exclaimed Sapnap, shaking his head in annoyance.

“What do you mean hobbies? You set the school field on fire!” laughed George in response as he and Sapnap made their way through the corridors. 

“It was an accident!” Sapnap defended, throwing his arms in the air.

“You said you set it alight on purpose!” cackled George, bending over with giggles. 

“The setting it alight was, I never meant to set the whole field on fire!” retorted Sapnap, as if he did nothing wrong. 

Around an hour after the two had set off on an adventure of the school, George had learnt, roughly, how to get to and where are all of his lessons. 

Sapnap was explaining to him how he had managed to set nearly the entire field on fire after a fireworks prank gone wrong. Supposedly, the boy was obsessed with fire and frequently completed similar pranks throughout the school years. How he hadn’t gotten expelled yet, no one knew. 

Despite his initial reluctance to communicate with the other boy, George had actually found himself enjoying the last hour with Sapnap, even having a good laugh out of it. Sapnap really knew how to get a laugh out of someone, something he likely made an extra effort to do after realising how closed off the boy he is touring around was. 

Going quiet for a few seconds, George continued to chuckle below his breath, reflecting on the hilarious time he had already spent with Sapnap. The halls were still, most students in class, nearing the end of first period. 

George heard a phone buzz and went to reach for his own, before seeing Sapnap pull out his and reading something. A smile quirked up on his face and he began typing something in reply. Once finished, he put his phone back into his pocket, before turning towards George. 

“Hey, that was Dream. Him and everyone else is just arriving now, we are going to meet them in the library, where we were this morning before heading to second period,” explained Sapnap, turning around and beginning to lead the way back to the meetup point. 

George, however, was now starting the lose the excitement and joy he had gathered from the morning, worried about all the new people who didn’t know him, but all knew each other. 

“You know, if you want me to, I can always just wait somewhere else, like in the cafeteria or something if you don’t want me to come. I don’t really know anyone, and I wouldn’t want to intrude on your guys’ little reunion, you know? I really don’t mind,” rambled George, truth was, he did kind of want to meet everyone, especially if they were as great as Sapnap, but he was also very nervous. 

“Oh, no, don’t be silly, of course you should come. As long as you stay the same as you have during the last hour with me, they’ll love you!” laughed Sapnap, as if he couldn’t understand why George would suggest that.

“Oh, yeah, I guess so then,” replied George. He was still not entirely confident but knowing Sapnap appeared to like him certainly helped. 

They made their way through the halls of the school, towards the library. Lockers lined each side, with gaps every now that then to make room for doors leading to classroom, most filled with students. 

As they entered the library, George immediately heard loud chattering coming from where he and Sapnap had sat earlier. He was slightly confused, as this was a library, but then again, there was almost no one else in there, most still only just arriving, getting ready to go to class or already in class. 

The two boys headed around the corner, coming face to face with the table they had been sat at just an hour before and the smiling faces of six others. 

Upon seeing the two of them enter, the others, par for one girl, who sat with a somewhat grimaced look, proceeded to all excitedly jump up, running over to engage Sapnap multiple tight hugs. George, feeling left out and alone, stood to the side, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets, watching on the scene of friendship. 

One boy, who stood slightly on the outside, towering above them, wore a small, relaxed smile on his face. A beanie rests a top his head, a small fluff of brunette hair peaking out from beneath it. He must have been at least 6’3, he was huge! Especially in comparison to George’s 5’9.

Next to him, stood a pretty girl will medium length blonde hair, appearing to have been dyed from its natural brown, which was evident at her roots. She had a bright smile plastered across her face and wore a white pair of glasses across her nose. 

The other three were still wrapped around Sapnap, two on the outside and Sapnap and the other on the inside of their little hugging circle. However, the outside two appeared to have more eyes for each other than the boy they were greeting. One had dark, black, fluffy hair that stood out at all angles, with a light blue hoodie on.

The other, who looked only at the boy with the hoodie, wore square framed glasses with light brown hair tucked across his forehead. The last boy, directly hugging Sapnap, was also quite tall, around 6’2, George would guess. He had dirty blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. Well, George supposed, they were most likely green, but he tends to get the two mixed up a lot. 

The last was the grumpy girl, still sat at the table by herself, scrolling through her phone, not paying attention to anyone else. She had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. George thought it was a little rude of her, especially considering she was supposed to be part of the group, but chose not to greet Sapnap, then again, this could be the girlfriend that George had heard about. 

George found himself staring at the blonde boy for a few moments. He had a nice build, too. Something inside George tingled at the sight of him, making George smile to himself.

“Oh my god! Sapnap! Its been too long, I can’t believe I was gone all summer, I missed you all so much!” exclaimed the blonde boy, releasing Sapnap from his tight embrace, leaving him at arm’s length. The other two stepped away as well. 

“Yeah, I know right, I missed you guys too! Anyway, I have someone for you guys to meet!” Sapnap rounded on him, walking over and standing beside George, leading to everyone’s eyes being on him. 

“Who’s that?” the girl still sat down spoke, nose scrunching up. She didn’t look impressed by the newcomer, looking him up and down with distance. 

“Be nice, El, please?” whispered the blonde boy, sounding almost exasperated. His once happy smile had vanished from his face in seconds, now replaced with a grim line. 

There was silence for a few seconds, as everyone stood there awkwardly, no clue what to say. They weren’t sure if the small exchange between the two was over or not and no one wanted to get between the couple. However, Sapnap quickly stepped in, ignoring the tension that had filled the air. 

“Uhm, this is George, he’s the boy I was telling you about, why I had to come in early, to show him around. He moved from England, so he’s British!” he announced, “erm, do you want to introduce yourself a bit, George?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Uhm, I’m George. I recently moved here from England. It’s just my mum and me. We moved here permanently about a week ago, so I’m still kind of finding my way around,” revealed George, fiddling with his hands a bit. 

“Why doesn’t your dad live with you?” sneered the blonde-haired girl, smirking a little. 

Instantly, George felt himself become a little sweaty, his palms becoming clammy. He didn’t know what to say, lying would make everyone suspicious of him, but there was no way he could tell them the truth. He didn’t want them to look at him in that way. 

“Uhm- well- you see-,” stuttered George, trying to come up with an excuse. 

“Ellie, I don’t really think that’s an appropriate question. George, you, of course, don’t have to answer it. Why don’t we sit down and get to know each other, hm?” questioned the boy with the beanie. 

He glared lightly at ‘Ellie’; whose face turned from the cruel grin to an annoyed frown. Clearly, people listened to this boy, as everyone turned to sit down, listening to his orders. 

Once they were all that around the table, Sapnap began to speak.

“So, obviously you already know me, but I’ll introduce you to everyone else. The tall guy there, with the beanie, is Wilbur, and the girl next to him is Niki, they’re both seniors. The two boys sat gossiping and Skeppy and Bad,” at that, the two boys in question turned, hearing their names, both going a bright red when realising they had been caught, “then that there is Ellie, who you have already heard from,” Sapnap added in, distain heard in his voice, “then, finally, that’s Dream, real name Clay, Ellie and him are dating,” finished Sapnap, looking proud of himself. 

The eight of them looked around at one another, before all turning to George. 

“Why doesn’t everyone say a little about themselves, so George can get to know us a little better, hm?” suggested Bad, a kind smile on his face. 

“Oh, yeah sure. I’ll start,” began Skeppy, “well, I’m Skeppy, I’m Bad’s best friend. My real name is Zak, but no one calls me that, other than my mom,” he joked, getting a giggle out of everyone, “I used to move around a lot when I was younger, but now we have settled here,” he finished. 

“Well, I’m Bad, my real name is Darryl, but, like Skeppy, no one calls me that. I absolutely hate swearing, and love muffins,” he gave a goofy grin, listening to everyone laugh, knowing how much he truly despised swearing. 

“I’m Niki, me and Wilbur are good friends. I really like playing video games, even if I’m not great at playing them and I’m fluent in three languages, German, English and Spanish.”

“Hey, I’m Wilbur, I’m the oldest of our little group, I’m a senior. I like music and playing the guitar. I might even show you my new song ‘I’m in love with an E-girl’,” he smirked. 

“Well, I guess I’m Ellie, I’m on the cheerleading team, I’m Clay’s girlfriend and we have been together for over a year and are very happy together,” she made sure to lean towards the boy mentioned, wrapping her arm around his, although he didn’t look particularly happy about it.

“Like Sapnap said, I’m Clay, but I go by Dream, so you can call me that. I love video games, especially Minecraft. I’ve been the football team captain the last two years am going to try for a third. I’ve been told I’m pretty smart so if you ever need a hand with grades, feel free to ask,” he smirked a little, clearly proud of himself. 

George nodded excitedly, recognising something Dream mentioned, “you play Minecraft? Me too, I love that game, it my favourite!” he grinned brightly. 

“Oh, nice, we’ll have to play together sometimes then,” replied Dream. 

The eight sat there, chatting for another ten minutes, getting to know George. He learnt they were all quite into video games and promised to all play with George at some point. Also, he figured out Dream was just as smart as Sapnap had said, the boy getting the highest or second highest in most of his classes, only second in some to Techno. Speaking of, George was excited to meet the boy he had already head so much about. 

Laughing along with them, a genuine beam on his face, George found himself enjoying his time with the group already, despite how little time he had spent with any of them. It made him a bit nervous, he didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be let down if they suddenly start finding him annoying or find out his true past. 

Quickly enough, he realised that Dream appeared to be the leader of the group, often taking charge in conversations and everyone just following him blindly. Wilbur was close second; however, he seemed a bit more relaxed and chilled back, probably due to his slightly older age. 

The elder boy didn’t speak as much as the rest, choosing to lean back and watch on the chatter, only adding his own input every now and then, when he found it necessary. 

Skeppy and Bad lived up to their ‘best friends’ title, already showing off their multiple inside jokes and clearly enjoying each other’s company, paying more attention to each other than the rest of the group. Niki was similar to Wilbur, with slightly less words on her part. However, George guessed that to be due to her naturally quiet voice and nature, rather than her own personal choice. 

Sapnap was loud and bouncy, just as he had been all morning, he was even told to shush by the librarian a few times, who up until this point, hadn’t seemed all that bothered by the strong noises, but he supposed Sapnap did bring it that extra bit further. 

Ellie spent most of the conversation attempting to get Dream’s attention on her, but he wasn’t having it. It was evident no one was a big fan of her, and George could understand why, she wasn’t exactly the politest person in the room. 

“I hate to interrupt the fun get-to-know we have been doing with George, but we should really be getting to second period, if we don’t want to be late. Everyone has their schedule, correct?” announced Wilbur, before an eruption of ‘yeses’ filled the room. 

The eight began to get up, all preparing to go their separate ways. 

“Hey, Dream, you have art first, right? With Mr Philza?” asked Sapnap, nodding his head pointedly towards the man in question. 

“Uh, yeah I do, why?” he replied, hesitating for a moment while he thought. 

Sapnap quickly grinned before continuing, “George is in your class, I think you are the only two from the group, you mind going with him and making sure he gets there okay? I took him around earlier, but just in case, you know?” finished Sapnap, a pleading look on his face. 

He really just wanted to make sure George befriended Dream, Sapnap liked George a lot and with Dream as his best friend, he wanted the two to get along. Also, he just didn’t want George to be left alone at all on his first day. 

“Oh, yeah of course. Come on George, its pretty far across campus, so we better get going. Mr Philza is super nice, but he still won’t be too happy if we are late,” requested Dream, beckoning for George to follow him. 

Dream pressed a quick kiss to Ellie’s cheek, who smirked in return, before turning around and taking off. 

“Bye guys see you later,” George waved goodbye, hearing everyone else reply with the same. He then turned to follow Dream through the halls to his first lesson of the year. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter three, hope you liked it!   
> I decided to make Philza a teacher, rather than a student because I wanted to have him in the story, but felt I already had enough student characters to write and any more would just make things confusing.   
> Also, for the sake of this story, everyone other than George is going to be American and grew up in America. Although I may incorporate their true nationalities into their heritages, but they will primarily be American.   
> For now, all the characters I plan to include in this story have been mentioned, par from one, who I will not yet mention as I don't want to ruin the surprise. If there are other characters a lot of people want me to include, I will try and bring them in as well, though.   
> Next up, we get to see the first bit of bonding between our two favourite boys, meet two others for the first time and get to know a little more about Ellie. :)  
> Until next time, lots of love,  
> Lucs <3


	4. Chapter Four: Friendships Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to chapter four.  
> I'd like to say I am currently going to school, so expect updates to the story every few days, rather than daily, which I will likely only do on weekends.   
> Sorry for any mistakes, I don't proof read much and struggle to spot my own mistakes when I do.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's my longest yet! <3

“So, how you doing with the weather so far here, I’ve never been to England myself, but I’ve heard it is a little colder over there,” spoke Dream, trying to make conversation as he and George made their small trek to class. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s alright, I’m sure I’ll get used to it. Having air-con literally everywhere helps a lot, we don’t really have that in England, as it doesn’t get hot enough to need it,” replied George.

“Are you pretty good at art? Or enjoy it all that much? You did take the subject, after all,” questioned Dream, the two beginning to approach the classroom door. 

“I’m alright at it. I wouldn’t say it’s my favourite subject, but my mum is really passionate about it, so I guess I wanted to see what she was so excited about, you know?” answered George, the two entering the classroom. 

It was a very large room, bigger than the average classroom. Dotted throughout the room, were large, square tables with a high stool on each side, meaning each table was for two people. Around the edge of the room, were large canvases, wracks of paper on and behind them, with a small wheeled stool in front of each. 

Towards one corner of the room, where there were no canvases, there were a few massive cupboards, sinks lined up next to them. Pots of paints, paint brushes, different sized papers, drawing tools and more were neatly placed on shelved above the dirty, coloured sinks. 

George presumed, judging by all the stains he could see littering the main tables, that the middle tables were for simpler art pieces and when they were actually learning something. The ones on the outside were most likely for more detailed pieces, where they could spend longer amounts of concentrated time on the art. 

“Alright students, now more of you are arriving, I think its time you all take your seats, I’m not that bothered where you sit, so feel free to choose, remember though, if you do cause too much disruption, I will be forced to make a seating arrangement. As you can see, each table is made for two people and they are quite spread apart, so pick someone you know, as I don’t want you shouting across the classroom to chat with your friends,” Mr Philza spoke the last part with a grimace, clearly remembering a past time in which the mentioned scenario had actually happened. 

George looked around, seeing everyone begin to find their partners to sit with. The class itself seemed fairly small, only around 14-16 people, which made sense, he supposed, as there wouldn’t be enough tables otherwise. 

He wasn’t sure where to go, he, of course, didn’t know anyone yet and didn’t know if anyone minded if he sat next to them. 

He supposed he could sit next to Dream, who he now somewhat knew, but as the boy seemed pretty popular, he guessed the blond boy had others he would much rather sit with instead. For some reason, George felt particularly saddened by this, he was looking forward to spending a year of art with the other boy. 

The boy mentioned was actually still stood next to George, typing something on his phone. He seemed distracted by it, but George was still fairly sure the boy had heard the teacher’s words. 

“Uhm, excuse me?” a pretty, brunette girl approached Dream, who looked up from his phone, confused as to who was talking to him, “I was just wondering if you would like to, you know, sit next to me at the tables, there’s a free table at the back, it’s fairly far from the other tables, so we wouldn’t be disturbed all that much, just me and you,” she battered her eyelashes, clearly flirting with Dream, who didn’t look all that impressed. 

George wondered what the girl thought was going to happen, as Dream did have a girlfriend. Perhaps they knew each other, or were friends, so she expected him to say yes. But, either way, he wasn’t getting anywhere with him. 

“Oh, sorry, that’s nice of you, but I was actually going to sit next to George, here, but I appreciate the offer,” he gave her an awkward smile, before grabbing Georges arm, tugging on it and pulling him towards the back table the girl had just offered him.

George was shocked, he hadn’t been expecting Dream to say no, let alone the part about sitting next to George. He knew that he had already somewhat been incorporated into their group, but still. 

The two sat down at the table together, pulling out their things at setting them on the table. George noticed quite a lot of eyes on them. He figured it was attributed to his unfamiliar face, sat with a very well-known boy. 

“Sorry if you didn’t actually want to sit with me. I know you don’t really know anyone else here, so I figured you would feel most comfortable sat with me, since you at least know me a little bit. Plus, that girl never stops flirting with me, along with like half the other girls in the school. It drives Ellie mad. I don’t really know anyone else in the class, so there wasn’t anyone else I wanted to sit with,” the boy gave George a smile, before turning away, pulling out some of his own art supplies. 

As the last few students flocked in and took their seats, the class begun. It started with an introduction from Mr Philza, who seemed kind from what George could tell. Due to all the students, par from George, having been at the school a couple years already, he didn’t bother to have introductions from each individual student. 

The two boys sat in silence, along with the rest of the class, as they began their first art lesson. Mr Philza had chosen to not do a proper lesson, as it was the first day. Instead, he was just going over what they would be roughly doing throughout the year and some basics of art. 

While the older man rambled on, George found himself becoming more and more excited about the coming semesters of art class. Though he may not be much of an artist himself, he does quite enjoy it and looks forward to showing off a bit, especially if he gained his mothers skill when it came to the subject. 

“Alright, as we only have about fifteen minutes left and I’ve said pretty much all I need to, plus I’m sure you’re all already getting tired of me, you have the remainder of the period to draw anything you want. There’s paper in that cupboard and you’re free to use your own materials and any on the shelves. Have fun!” Mr Philza finished, taking off to his desk to type into his computer. 

Immediately, the rest of the class got up and proceeded to make their way to the corner to grab themselves supplies. Dream, being polite, offered to go get things for the both of them. George, not wanting to try anything too complicated for his first lesson, chose to just do a sketch and asked for just one piece of paper, having the pencils he needed with him. 

He returned fairly quickly, it seemed while he was over there the other students just separated for him. The two didn’t speak much, just sat quietly, focus on their pieces. They made small chatter every now and then, but mostly kept to themselves. 

As the periods end neared, Mr Philza requested everyone to begin packing up and putting anything they borrowed away again, knowing the bell would be going off soon. 

“Woah, that’s amazing,” said Dream, genuine surprise in his voice, George looked at where his eyes were directed, seeing them attached to the sketch he had done. 

“Oh, thank you, it’s not the best, but I guess it’s my first time in a while, you know? Hopefully I’ll get better though,” thanked George, a light pink spreading across his cheeks. 

“Not the best? This is awesome, it’s so detailed. I can’t believe you managed to do this in just fifteen minutes. You’re amazing!” grinned Dream, eyes shining. 

George blushed even harder, a small smile spreading across his face. A light tingle went off inside his chest at the kind words, he hadn’t been complimented like that by anyone other than his mother in a while and it certainly felt good. 

Before George could reply though, the bell went off and suddenly every student was fighting to get out the door, he and Dream being last as they were at the back. The halls were absolutely full, students trying to get from one classroom to another. 

George sighed as he prepared himself for the crowded passageways, before exiting the classroom and making his way to Spanish. 

-

After a long hour of Spanish, in which George thanked the gods for the fact he had Sapnap in his class, the two boys made their way through the halls towards the library, where they were to meet the rest of their group. 

Spanish had been alright, albeit a bit boring. Unlike Mr Philza, the teacher didn’t seem to care all that much that it was their first day back and jumped straight into learning, nor did he let his students pick where they wanted to sit. Due to him being George’s tour guide though, Sapnap was thankfully put next to him. 

George was okay at Spanish; he had done the subject back in England and got pretty good grades in it. However, he certainly wasn’t anywhere near to fluent or anything. 

The two boys entered the library, heading to the back where they had already been twice that day. George was starting to realise that this must be the groups usual hang out spot. It was quite a good place, really, hidden by bookshelves for the most part and not many others seemed to hang out there. 

They rounded the corner where the table was and neither of the two were surprised to see almost everyone that they were with that morning sat round the table. 

“Hey guys,” began Sapnap, announcing their arrival. 

Everyone quickly replied with a short ‘hello’ in return, making space around the area for them to sit down along with everyone else. 

“How was your first period back? Mine literally pretended nothing happened, just going straight into work. You would think they would at least let us back in easy, but no!” ranted Skeppy, sighing loudly at the end, bringing a laugh out of everyone. 

Sapnap launched into a mini triad of his own, rambling about how his last two periods were the same, which turned into a full group discussion full of laughs and giggles. 

However, George couldn’t help but be distracted by Dream, who sat across from him. He was acting differently from how he was that morning. Rather than the confident, leader George had seen, the boy was barely taking part in the conversation, just sat there, staring off into the distance, a mopey, sad look coating his face. 

George stared at the boy, wondering if anything had happened to cause him to be this way. When George had left him at art, the blond boy had seemed happy, joyed by George’s art piece. What could have happened in a simple hour to turn his mood so sour?

He wasn’t sure if he should bring it up or mention it to Dream. The brown-haired boy was pretty sure everyone else must be able to see Dream’s upset look, yet no one bothered to say anything. Perhaps it meant Dream preferred not to be spoken to when in a bad mood. 

Although, George really did want to ask Dream about his feelings, as he felt it was a little rude to just leave the other teenager alone while he was clearly down. In the end, George decided to just go with it and ask anyway.

“Hey, Dream, you doing alright? You look kind of down, man,” questioned George, gentleness in his voice. 

Straight away, everyone else went dead silent. George felt like he had messed up, beginning to regret opening his mouth. Maybe he was right in thinking Dream didn’t want to be spoken to. 

“Oh, yeah dude, I’m okay, thanks. Just had a fight with Ellie, is all,” he gave George a grim smile as George let out an internal breath, he didn’t realise he had been holding. 

George didn’t realise at first, but everyone else around him also appeared to have relieved looks on their faces, something that surprised George. Dream seemed fine with George asking him, he wasn’t sure why everyone looked so panicked about it.

“Oh, good. You want to talk about it, man?” asked George, sympathetically. 

“Well, I don’t know man, she’s just being weird about everything, so possessive and what not,” Dream threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

“In what way?” continued George, invested in the conversation. 

“We had Biology together, right? Just after you and I had art. Our teacher didn’t let us pick where we sat, so I was put next to this random girl, who I chatted with a bit during the lesson, just passing the time. But, then, at the end, Ellie got all up in my face accusing me of liking her. She was saying stupid stuff, that I shouldn’t be talking to the other chick because I’m taken, like I’m not allowed to have girl friends or anything,” Dream complained, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, that’s really mean of her. You should try talking to her about it, I suppose. She won’t know it really bothers you unless you tell her, you know,” advised George.

“I have! Loads of times, but she still keeps on about it. She does this with like every girl I speak to, even Niki sometimes! I care about her, but it just frustrates me so much, you know?” sighed Dream, seeming resigned. 

“Well, you could, you know, just break up with her, like we have all said to do a million times,” mumbled Sapnap, looking a little annoyed with the exchange between Dream and George. George presumed it was due to the amount of times Sapnap had likely seen the same situation happen. 

“I’m not just going to break up with her, she means a lot to me! Even if she can be a little difficult sometimes,” angrily replied Dream, trailing off a bit at the end. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, it’s the same thing we have heard a thousand times, Dream,” complained Sapnap.

“Then how about we just stop talking about it then, hm?” finished Dream, turning away, back into his depressed little daydream, leaving everyone else to carry on with their previous exchanges. 

-

Around thirty minutes later, after a long chat between the group, full of laughs, it was time for them to head to their next period. 

“Alright, I’ll see everyone here at lunch, yeah? See you guys!” waved Skeppy, him and Bad taking off to make their way to class. 

Everyone else slowly followed suit, saying their goodbyes and leaving the library. Next, George and Sapnap had math together, so they walked towards the room side by side. 

“You don’t think Dream was annoyed I brought up that he looked sad earlier, do you? I didn’t mean to offend him or anything,” questioned George, guilt obvious in his tone. 

“Actually, I can’t believe he responded as well as he did. Usually, when we try to talk about his feelings with him, he tells us to fuck off, I’m surprised he didn’t, especially as he barely even knows you yet,” exclaimed Sapnap, turning his head to look George up and down, almost as if he wasn’t sure the boy was real. 

“Oh, that’s cool, I guess. He was probably just being polite, though, wanting to make a good first impression or something,” suggested George, shrugging his shoulders a little. 

“Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he’s just taking a weird liking to you,” laughed Sapnap, with George joining in pretty quickly. 

The two then continued to class, joking around about random things neither cared much for, just enjoying the company of one another. 

-

The eight were now all back together, Ellie included and sat in their usual spot in the library, munching on their lunches. George has discovered that, unlike what was depicted in the movies, the food sold was actually very good.

He had gotten a pot of pasta and a brownie, both of which tasted delicious. The others also had food from the cafeteria, par from Bad and Niki, who had opted to bring their own foods from home. 

Dream and Ellie seemed to be back on track once again, what with her spread across his lap, making loving eyes at one another. Clearly, they had made up at some point during their last two periods. 

The group sat chatting amongst themselves and George felt much more comfortable with the group after spending more time with them. He already had two periods and extra time in the morning with Sapnap. He and Dream had spent art together, Wilbur ended up being in his math class, Bad was in his history class and would be in his physics after lunch and finally Skeppy had been in his Spanish class with him and Sapnap. The only two he was yet to get to know was Ellie and Niki. 

However, his brief equilibrium was soon disrupted as two more were suddenly added to the group, announcing themselves to have arrived with loud, booming voices. 

“Boys! Guess whose here!” spoke the taller of the two, widening his arms as if he were thanking everyone for their appreciation of just his mere presence. To know ones surprised, the boy did not get the applause he expected. 

“Ah! The child has arrived. Along with Tubbo, hey Tubbo, how are you, we’ve all missed you very much,” mocked Wilbur, his voice softening to a gentle welcome on the last part. Clearly, the taller boy had a favourite. Although, George suspected it was just a joke between them. 

“Hi Wilbur! I’m good, thank you. I’ve missed you guys too, the summer felt so long!” giggled Tubbo in reply, moving to sit down with the rest of them. 

That made more sense, George realised. These were the final two boys Sapnap had mentioned this morning, the ones in the lower grade. 

“Why is no one clapping for me? I said ‘boys!’, that is cause for celebration,” blinked the other boy, looking incredibly offended by the lack of enthusiasm presented by the others. 

“Shut up Tommy and sit your ass down. Why would any of us celebrate a child, anyway?” laughed Skeppy, getting a laugh out of everyone, in including George, who was still a little confused. 

“Who is that?” asked Tommy, pointing at George. Immediately, everyone’s eyes turned to him. The brown-haired boy felt his cheeks go red from all the attention. 

“Oh, I’m George, I just moved here, from England, today is my first day. Sapnap is my tour guide, so I’ve kind of been hanging around with him and your group,” answered George, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I love British people, George. I don’t like the name George though, so I am going to call you Gogy from now on,” said Tommy triumphantly. He looked very proud of himself at the new nickname. 

“You can just ignore him, we usually do,” joked Dream, pulling an annoyed look out of Tommy, causing everyone else to laugh. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you George, I’m Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend, you can ignore his antics, you’ll get used to them eventually, like we all did.”

The now group of ten sat around, chatting for the remainder of lunch. There was plenty of food stealing and laughs going around, the friends now finally all back together after a long three months of time off. 

George felt like he might just enjoy his last few years of school, after all. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, everyone.   
> Yes, my aim is to just make everyone hate Ellie, I hope it's working so far.   
> Sorry if any characters seem OCC, I try my best to make their personalities cannon, but sometimes I need to adjust somethings to fit the storyline.   
> Stay tuned for next chapter, where we see the first real bit of conflict in between some of the characters. :)  
> Lots of Love, Lucs <3

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done, hope you enjoyed :)  
> Next up, we see George starting his first day of school, as well as seeing some faces you may find familiar.   
> Have a lovely day! <3


End file.
